spaceconquestusersguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest Players Guide Advanced
Space Conquest Players Guide. Advanced. This guide is really old and needs someone to bring it up to date. ''' '''Ok, so you've been playing the Space Conquest game for a while now, and feel a bit more confident in what your doing and what is going on. GREAT! Now it's time to grow out & up. Invariably you have been looking at the leaderboard, and thinking you want to get your name on that list. You want to be one of the TOP players. But how? ''' '''If you followed our other guide, you SHOULD have (4 to 8) silo's, (1) Trading Station, (7) Research Stations, at least (12) 'Ship Yards', and probably around (10) 'Resource stations'. You should have a steady income of resources, and your fleets are out on the prowl looking for bigger and better places to put your resource stations. You have also most likely joined an alliance by now also. And you have probably experienced the inevitable attack or 2. 'I do hope that you were listening to me and you were not all bunched up. '''Well lets continue shall we? ' 'STOP building Resource Stations. Focus on raising both storage (NO more than 8 silos - period!) and more importantly, raise those technologies that produce resources. Obviously you raise the one where you have having the biggest shortage. ' '''Then, raise your combat abilitity with Collosus, Juggernauts, and a fast ship (Swingers or their slightly slow yet much tougher cousins - Utility Class). Just focus on those three so that you can FIGHT ! Raise your Shipyards for speed (first - they can't hurt you if they cant find your shipyards), attack and defense. Now then, lets take a more in depth look at the TECHS. I'm sure that by now your working hard at upgrading your Nano tech, and you should have it at or close to 10 by now. Lets put the brakes on that for a bit and concentrate on some other pieces of Tech for now. Raise all of the Techs that you currently actually use to at least FIVE. For example this would include the research station attack and defense. It only takes a couple of hours on the weekend while watching sports or whatever on tv. 'DESIGN SPECS : ' Your design specs should be researched to level 10. For now that is all that is needed to unlock all the ships available in the game. In doing so it allows you to get the Swinger class of ships. YOU WANT THESE. ' 'SIDEWINDERS : ' '''Ok, now these need to be researched as quickly as you can, These are for your power hitters, the Collosus. For your sake, by now I hope they are at or around level 10. ' 'HELIX MOUNTINGS : ' 'These too need to be at level 10 by now, or at least on the works. ' 'CEREBRAL INTERFACE : ' 'This again is one of those that you need at level 10. ' '''INCREASE QUE SIZE A & B : Ok you have noticed there are 2 techs for Que size. Basically they each compound on each other. Getting these up there in level will give you a MUCH larger amount of ships you can build in a day. Such as having them both at level 10 should net you around 500 ships that you can have in your que at any given time. The more the merrier right? 'LASERS D : ' With these at level 10 your going to be better off then when you got yourself those zingers and tried to kill that oberist class alien. 'ZC Thrusters :' Zinger / Collosus Thrusters. Ok, the zinger part we could do without, but the collosus thrusters, MAN what a difference these make. You want / need these. 'DS THRUSTERS : ' 'Destroyer / Swinger Thrusters. BOTH of these will come in quite handy, especially when your trying to help out that alliance member that just got popped on his White Dwarf. The speed of the Swingers and the power of your Collosus will be a good mix, but as always PLAY AROUND with the mix. Especially if you have HIGH LEVEL ships such as the Destroyer class. try to give it as close of an EVEN MIX as possible. however give the remainders to the faster ships. ' WHY????? WHY??? Because what you are doing is bringing the AVERAGE ships speed up to a higher level for the Collosus. Now instead of that 2 hour ride to hit the offender you've turned it into a 15 minute ride. Now, your probably wondering why I have not said anything about the upgrades for Zingers and the other ships. Well honestly I dont use them. At least not enough that they matter. With the Swinger / Collosus mix, you can get just about any where you need to pretty quick, and have the power to punch when you get there.